1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotatable wheels that display light during rotation and are provided with a power source for illuminating the wheel during use. The wheels in question are intended to be wheels on roller skates, in-line skates, or skateboards and each wheel would contain an electrical power source and a light emitting or illuminating member which enables the wheel to provide self-illumination when rotated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide lighting for skate wheels such that they will illuminate when in use and when rotated. Applicant is aware of various illuminating attempts as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,683 to Wills; U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,910 to Price; U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,502 to Bakerman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,610 to Hegyi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,733 to St. Thomas and U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,972 to Rezvani. All of the aforesaid patents disclose a method or apparatus for illuminating a skate wheel. Applicant's invention provides a much simpler, lighter and more economical manner in which the skate wheel can be illuminated and can be included as original equipment or an after market item for fitting on to the skate wheel. The aforesaid patents are provided with an information disclosure statement to be filed subsequent hereto.